El árbol
by Nunca Jamas
Summary: Y ahora, veinte años después, el árbol que plantamos aquél día se transformó en un esplendoroso roble, con grandes ramas y fuerte tronco. Sakura y yo observamos a nuestra hija Sarada treparse a él para observar la ciudad mientras estamos sentados en el pórtico de casa, sosteniendo nuestras manos. UA. Sasuke POV. SasuSaku. One-Shot.


Copyright: Naruto no me pertenece.

El árbol

 _Sasuke POV_

Todo había comenzado cuando tenía seis años. Mi familia y yo nos mudamos a un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de la ciudad, llamado Konoha.

Ni siquiera había bajado del camión de mudanzas cuando un torbellino rosado se apresuró hasta mi padre y yo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?— dijo observándome fijamente, sin reparar en la severa presencia de mi padre mientras sus pequeñas manos se posaban en una de las muchas cajas que se encontraban en el camión. Su tenacidad me hizo retroceder.

Era una niña menuda, con un extraño color de cabello. Era rosado. ¿Qué persona tenía cabello rosado? ¡Por dios! Parecía no entender la mirada de desagrado que le dirigíamos junto con mi padre.

—Nena, deja eso ahí— Dijo mi padre mirándola entre sorprendido y severo.

—Entonces ayudo con esto— Contestó sonriente y cambiando de caja. Mirándome con sus grandes ojos verdes y su chillona voz cantó: —Me llamo Sakura. Soy tu vecina, vivo en esa casa de allí.

Dirigí la mirada hasta donde señalaba la niñata. Una casa de un piso se alzaba en la vereda de enfrente. Su jardín estaba desarreglado y sus paredes despintadas. Era horrible. Supongo que mi padre también la estaba viendo, porque en su cara se formó una mueca de asco.

—Sasuke, ve a ayudar a tu madre— Me dijo sin quitar la vista de la casa.

—Pero si mamá no…—Me costó unos segundos entender— Ohhh, claro…mamá.

Salí corriendo sin mirar atrás hasta los comienzos de nuestro jardín, cuando sentí que tiraban de mi mano hacia atrás. Era la molesta niña, Sakura. Nuestras manos se entrelazaron por unos segundos y nuestras miradas chocaron. Sentí mis mejillas arder violentamente, hasta que me solté con brusquedad.

—¡Oh hijo, veo que ya tienes una amiga!— Y creo que hice lo más valiente que un niño de seis años puede hacer: esconderse detrás de su madre.

* * *

A partir de ese primer encuentro, las cosas cambiaron para mí. Sakura era prácticamente una sombra. Asistimos juntos toda la primaria, en el mismo salón. Insistía en sentarse conmigo en el viaje en autobús y en almorzar junto a mí. Por suerte mi mejor amigo, Naruto siempre ocupaba ese lugar.

No importaba cuánto la ignorara, ella siempre seguía a mi lado, hablándome sobre animales, plantas y demás cosas triviales que no me importaban. Pero ella no entendía.

Cuando cumplí trece me dije a mi mismo que las cosas debían cambiar. Su presencia era un incordio. La secundaria iba a comenzar y no iba a ser un blanco de las burlas por una niñata que besaba el suelo por donde caminaba.

En aquella época, la parada del autobús estaba frente a un gran árbol. Era el más grande que había visto en toda mi vida. Sakura tenía la costumbre de treparlo. Subía y subía hasta llegar a las ramas más altas. No importara que hiciera frío o lloviera, para cuando Naruto y yo llegábamos al lugar, ella ya estaba subida allí. Mis compañeros y yo, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a la rutina: Sakura se había atribuido el rol de vocera y anunciaba la distancia del autobús. Era realmente vergonzoso. Pero ella no parecía notarlo. Ese árbol era su mundo. Según ella, trepada allí, podía ver todo como una pintura. Veía todo el pueblo y más. Para mí, eran simples tonterías femeninas.

En el colegio, había ideado un maravilloso plan: me haría amigo de Karin Uzumaki, a quien Sakura más detestaba. No tenía idea del por qué. Karin tenía el cabello de un rojo intenso, y su cuerpo estaba mucho más desarrollado que el de cualquier otra muchacha de su edad. Todos los chicos estaban detrás de ella. Pero yo era un Uchiha. Y si mi padre me había enseñado algo, es que los Uchihas logran todo lo que se proponen y más.

Comparada con Karin, Sakura parecía de diez años, con sus ropas tan anchas, su estilo tan bohemio y sin una gota de maquillaje. Aun así, tenía algún tipo de encanto. Hasta que lanzaba su verborragia contra mí, claro está.

Como testarudo y obstinado que era, logré mi cometido, y Karin comía de la palma de mi mano. Aunque era más insufrible que Sakura, era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar, ya que al parecer, la chica desistió notablemente en llamar mi atención y perseguirme. De hecho, las miradas de ensueño que me enviaba, ahora eran de terrible desagrado y odio.

Funcionó por unas semanas, hasta que la chismosa de Ino se enteró de alguna manera que todavía no descubro, de mi plan y fue a contárselo a Karin.

Ella fue la primera persona que me golpeó. Duro.

Cuando Sakura se enteró de lo que había pasado, retomó sus actividades normales, ahora agregándole una más a su lista de acoso constante: me olía. Sí, me olía. Ella creía que no lo notaba, pero en las clases se reclinaba sobre su asiento y me olfateaba. Como si fuera un perro. Por más que quisiera gritarle que se alejara, no lo hacía. Mi madre, Mikoto, me había enseñado a ser un caballero con las mujeres. Aunque Sakura no lo era. Ella seguía siendo la niñata que me perseguía y se colgaba de ese estúpido árbol.

* * *

Cuando bajábamos del autobús, me dedicaba a observarla mientras cruzaba hacia su casa. No sabía por qué. Quizás sentía un poco de envidia de que fuera feliz con tan poco. Su madre hacía trabajos de medio tiempo en restaurantes. Lo sabía porque mi madre a veces la llevaba en su auto. Su padre, pintaba paisajes y los vendía en la feria local. Mi madre decía que la pobre Mebuki se había casado con un soñador, mi padre, que lo había hecho con un fracasado.

Pero un día, un día ocurrió algo que marcó el cambio de mi vida. Una ruptura, un punto de inflexión.

Estaba en la parada del autobús, junto a Naruto y los demás, mientras Sakura estaba subida al dichoso árbol.

De pronto, unas grúas y camionetas aparcaron junto a nosotros.

—¿Saben que esta es la parada del autobús verdad? No pueden estacionar aquí.— Dijo Sakura a los hombres.

—Niña, baja de ahí, venimos a talar este árbol.— Respondieron. Dirigí mi mirada inmediatamente hacia Sakura, quien estaba completamente sorprendida, con sus grandes ojos verdes ensanchados.

—¡Eso no puede ser! ¿Quién les dio permiso para esto?—

—Pues, el dueño de la propiedad. Se va a construir una casa aquí, y el árbol estorba. Ahora bájate, que tenemos trabajo que hacer.—

—¡NO!— Gritó mientras escalaba aún más sus ramas. El autobús había llegado a la parada. — Vamos chicos, ¡Quieren talar el árbol! ¡Si todos subimos aquí, no podrán hacerlo! — Todos estaban subiendo al autobús, incluso Naruto lo hizo. Y allí estaba yo. Sakura me miraba directamente, con lágrimas escurriendo a través de sus ojos. Mi corazón se encogió en su lugar. —Sasuke, por favor, no dejes que lo hagan.— Pero, no perdería un día de clases por un estúpido árbol. Le dí una última mirada antes de subir al autobús. —¡SASUKE! ¡Por favor, quédate!— Sus gritos eran desgarradores. Y aun así, fui hasta mi asiento y el autobús arrancó, ignorando como se rompía en mil pedazos el corazón de la niña que estaba trepada en aquél gran árbol.

* * *

Sakura dejó de ir al colegio por dos semanas.

Esas dos semanas, fueron particularmente extrañas para mí. Sakura sólo había faltado dos días desde que la conocía, por algo que le había sucedido a su tío. O algo así.

En la parada, lo único que restaba del enorme árbol era parte de un tronco talado y gris. Toda la magia se había esfumado del lugar, y con ella, Sakura.

Cuando regresó, nada fue lo mismo entre nosotros. No me dirigía la mirada. No se sentaba conmigo en los almuerzos. Ahora, iba en su vieja bicicleta al colegio. No me hablaba. Y eso hizo, que por primera vez en la vida, me sintiera terriblemente miserable.

Como si me gustara torturarme, ahora era yo quien la observaba siempre que tenía tiempo. Y en aquellas inspecciones, me di cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado desde que la conocía. Su cabello era largo, muy. A veces, lo usaba trenzado, pero a mí me gustaba cuando estaba suelto y el viento lo mecía. Y también reparé en que su color de cabello no me resultaba dañino a la vista como antes. Creo que tenía que ver con su tono: no era un rosado chillón, como el que Karin usa en su ropa, no. Era un rosado tranquilo, femenino, era del color de los botones de cerezo. Y así, el significado de su nombre también cobró vida para mí en aquel tiempo.

El idiota de Naruto varias veces me había encontrado viéndola y no dudaba en molestarme al respecto. El afirmaba que Sakura me gustaba, y eso era algo que no podía negar, pero tampoco admitir. No sabía que era lo que pasaba conmigo.

Un día en la biblioteca, Kiba y un par de idiotas más, estaban burlándose de ella. Tenía ganas de partirles la cara, y sin embargo me quedé allí, estudiando gramática. Sabía que ella estaba ahí, que estaba escuchando, pero no hice nada. Dejé que siguieran hablando. Y también sabía que me estaba mirando. Pero dejé que pasara. Se retiró del lugar con la cabeza en alto, sin pronunciar palabra.

Cuando no estaba en el colegio, veía por mi ventana casi todo el tiempo, esperando verla a ella. Al parecer, había comenzado un nuevo proyecto: arreglar su jardín. Todas las tardes se ponía guantes de trabajo y un mono de jean con tirantes que le quedaba encantador. A esta altura, todo en ella me parecía especial.

Su padre a veces la ayudaba con el trabajo, y descubrí que cuando sonreía se formaban pequeños hoyuelos en sus cachetes y sus ojos se inundaban de una luz, de un brillo que sólo en ella vi.

Al cabo de unas semanas, el jardín de los Haruno lucía hermoso y tenía tanta vida como la mismísima Sakura. Ésta, regaba todas las tardes las plantas y el pasto.

—Te ha quedado muy bien— Le dije una tarde. Se dio vuelta y me miró desconcertada.

—Fue un trabajo duro, pero creo que está rindiendo frutos— Contestó cortésmente. El escuchar que me dirigía la palabra fue un gran alivio. Finalmente, estábamos entablando una conversación, luego de tanto tiempo.

—¿No volverás a tomar el autobús? Ya han limpiado el lugar, no es tan malo—

—Es bueno hacer ejercicio, y no me apetece tanto pasar por allí— Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Perdóname por no haberme quedado ese día— Sabía que estaba sonrojándome, pero Sakura lanzó una risita amarga y dijo:

—Lo hecho, hecho está Sasuke. Será mejor que siga con mi tarea— Me sonrió, amargamente, por última vez y me sentí peor de lo que me había sentido en todo ese tiempo.

Acostado en mi cama, me sentía derrotado y miserable. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que me merecía todo aquello. Me había enamorado de mi vecina, la chica a la cual había ignorado y maltratado desde que la conocí. Había reconocido todas sus virtudes después de haberla herido tan profundamente, que quizás no habría vuelta atrás.

Pero como mi padre me había enseñado, los Uchihas lográbamos lo que queríamos. Y yo, quería a Sakura.

El fin de semana siguiente, a la mañana temprano, me dirigí hasta la casa de Sakura y toqué la puerta. Su padre Kizashi la abrió.

—¡Sasuke! Qué sorpresa…— Y en facto, lucía sorprendido —¿Qué es lo que deseas? No creo que Sakura quiera verte… ella sigue algo enfadada…—

—Señor Haruno, le pido que me permita la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con su hija —Dije, haciendo una reverencia. —Por favor—

* * *

 _Sakura POV_

Cuando desperté, lo primero que vi en mi habitación fue el cuadro que mi padre había hecho para mí, de aquel bello árbol que había sido arrancado de mi vida de forma tan brusca.

Me cambié y me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar. Mi padre estaba en su sillón leyendo un diario, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me serví un vaso de leche y observe por la ventana.

Me atraganté con lo que estaba bebiendo y me limpié la boca con la mano, estupefacta.

—¿¡Pero qué está haciendo en mi jardín!? ¡Está cavando un maldito pozo!— Exclamé.

—Le he dado permiso.

—Ahora sí que me va a escuchar— Iba a tomar mi abrigo cuando mi padre me detuvo.

—Sakura. Le he dado permiso— ¿Qué el qué?— Mira bien, hija…

Y así lo hice. Sasuke estaba terminando de cavar un pozo en el medio del jardín que tanto me había costado arreglar. Cruzó hasta su casa y volvió con una maceta.

Una maceta que contenía un pequeño árbol. Lo podía ver en sus hojas. Era de la misma especie que el mío, que el árbol en el que había pasado sentada en sus ramas tantas mañanas y tardes. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y corrí hacia el jardín.

Nos observamos mutuamente.

—¿No necesitas ayuda?— Dije con una sonrisa y lágrimas rodando por mi cara mientras me acercaba a Sasuke.

—Sí.

Ambos nos arrodillamos, manchándonos con la tierra fresca y colocamos el árbol en el pozo que Sasuke había hecho.

Mientras lo tapábamos con tierra, nuestras manos se chocaron. Pero esta vez, ninguno de los dos la retiró.

Y así, con mis ojos clavados en los suyos y mi papá mirando desde la ventana de casa, sonriente, supe bien que nunca más retiraría mi mano de la suya.

* * *

Epílogo

 _Sasuke POV_

Y ahora, veinte años después, el árbol que plantamos aquél día se transformó en un esplendoroso roble, con grandes ramas y fuerte tronco. Sakura y yo observamos a nuestra hija Sarada treparse a él para observar la ciudad mientras estamos sentados en el pórtico de casa, sosteniendo nuestras manos.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado leer este One-shot tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. La trama está un poco basada en la película Flipped: Jóvenes enamorados.  
**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y espero sus comentarios, que me hacen tan feliz.**

 **Abrazos a todos 3**

 **NuncaJamás.**


End file.
